WitchyPenguin
WitchyPenguin is the boss of World 1-1 in the fictional game "Link's Adventure". Her appearance is green skinned with warts, a purple and pink striped scarf, black cloak and of course, the traditional witches' hat. Her main form of transportation is a broomstick. She is considered bad, and nasty to other penguins, but to other witches, she is highly respected. Background Originally, she was a normal penguin who went by the name, Jade. Born in Eastshield to rich parents, she quickly grew bored of her life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, she tried a bit of Fourth Wall manipulation, and found it to her liking. After that, she soon took on the alias WitchyPenguin. WitchyPenguin, who quickly became addicted to Fourth Wall manipulation, became a top criminal on the PSA's banlist. She needed a way of transportation to quickly get away from PSA agents, so she makes some modifications to an old broomstick (back in WitchyPenguin's time, witch broomsticks were not invented yet). She quickly made numerous broomsticks, and sold them to other witches. When other witches tried them out for a test run, they noticed they could only go for a few metres. The broomsticks required fuel to fully function, so she makes an enhanced petrol for witch broomsticks, and they are now the fastest means of transportation for witches all around the USA, going up to speeds of 145 km/ph. WitchyPenguin's broom is a specially made one that has faster speed than the normal broomsticks she sold (Her broomstick can go up to 186 km/ph). Soon, fuel for broomsticks became rare, and hard to find, so WitchyPenguin has decided to look around for a place to directly extract the required fuel components that broomsticks require to run on. She found out that Pengolia has an underground oil spout, and tries to extract the fuel but soon finds out that Penghis Khan wants the fuel all to himself, and because it is his land, he extracts the fuel before WitchyPenguin can get to it. WitchyPenguin, enraged by this, decided to team up with a party of assorted baddies that want to conquer Pengolia. She does not care for the others, she only wants the oil for her broomsticks. Currently, WitchyPenguin is Living in Darktonian Realm, Haunting and Messing Up The Ballroom. Darktan Says it's fine that She isn't a The Elemental Amulets Keeper. Involvement In Link's Adventure WitchyPenguin is the boss of World 1-1 in Link's Adventure. She says she knows that Link wants to rule Pengolia, but she also asks "But, who will get there first?" With a cackle, the fight begins. WitchyPenguin's attacks with a broomstick dive, attempting to nab you in her way. The broomstick leaves a colorful trail as it passes, but this attack is also her weakness. The fuel from her broomstick has a habit of combusting, leaving a smokey trail behind the broom and slowly bringing WitchyPenguin to the ground. Link needs to use his power laser when WitchyPenguin comes to the ground. She will also attack with fireballs. The fireball pattern is that they will fire up into the air, and then fall in Link's general direction. These are not hard to dodge, and should pose almost no threat to Link. However, if he comes in direct contact with a fireball, he will lose a life. WitchyPenguin's favourite move is her Magnet Spell (although, she usually likes to dive at Link with her broomstick, and uses this move rarely) which sends out a pulsing blue energy that attempts to home in on Link's location. Because of the mass and weight of this attack, her homing abilities with this spell is quite bad, and should not pose a bad threat to Link, although the spell is colossally big. Sometime during the fight, a power up will fall to the ground. The player needs to repeatedly press the A button to charge up Link's attack. WitchyPenguin will attempt to do the same. Only the strongest attack will break through the opposing penguin. It is possible to do huge amounts of damage to WitchyPenguin with this powerful, but very rare power up. After Link defeats WitchyPenguin, a cinematic will show with her broomstick combusting and exploding. She will spin around letting out a cry and one final explosion and she gets thrown out of the screen. A sunshine will appear after, marking the completion of this world and harmony restored. In conspiracies According to conspiracy theorists, WitchyPenguin is in fact the High Bureaucrat and Minister of Fourth Wall Manipulation, also known as the Bureaucrat Witch. She is the highest authority in the Ministry of Witches' Affairs When not catering to Darktan and serving Darktan, she is leading the MWA, maintaning communications, organizing and standardizing fourth wall manipulation (Antarctican witchcraft), and squashing any good witches that may exist. She sometimes visits the Admin Witches of various nations in meetings and/or summits, criticizing or praising (or both) to the witches for their conduct or slacking. Trivia * Her parents are actually PSA Agents, and are upset that their daughter needs to be arrested. * She actually offered Link to join her and the other bad guys in conquering Pengolia, but Link declined. He wants Pengolia all to himself. *She now works for Darktan, and thus, lives in a hut in The Darktonian Realm. *She is a boss in the game Link's Adventure and in the game Tails6000 and the Secret Rings. *She is an unlockable in Tails6000 and the Secret Rings as a character for story and arena *Manny Peng constantly refers to her as "Thwe Mwan Wady" it is unknown if he doesn't know her name or if he is trying to annoy her. See also * Link * World 1-1: Link's Adventure Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Royalty